Right hand's Wedding
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: Gokudera and Haru are finally getting married. And on the first day of spring, the groom has never felt happier. Because after today, he'll finally be able to call the woman he loves, his wife.


**writers notes; **because plot bunnies are evil bitches... they forced me to write (a sequel?)... NUUOOOO! TYL! (the story gets heavier as u read on... U HAVE BEEN WARNED) the longest story so far...

oh and kudos to **Kudos2you** for being a wonderful beta 4 this shitty shitty story! if u think my grammar got better, think again XDDD ENJOY!

**i do not, nor ever will own KHR**

**Right Hand's Wedding**

A person's wedding day is meant to be the happiest day of their life.

At least, that's what one yearns more than anything. So on the first day of spring, a grand wedding was held for the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo.

And on that day, the groom never felt happier.

* * *

The handsome groom stood at the front of the church, next to the self-proclaimed priest, Reborn (who was in adult form). The Juudaime stood beside Gokudera – of course, there was no one more suited for that role other than the Vongola Decimo. Joining him stood the other men from the Vongola family.

The silver-head man felt his palms sweat, and his breathing became irregular – pre-wedding jitters, so they called it. Then again, he couldn't contain his excitement. He was elated with the fact that today he would be able to officially call the woman he loves, his wife. Looking out into the rows filled with familiar faces – some belonging to members of allied and rival famiglia – he took note that everyone seemed just as pleased as he. Even some were spotted crying tears of joy, namely a certain Bovino Ahoushi.

Countless thoughts were flooding through his mind, every single one of them warm, bringing a small smile to his face. Only a stray thought filled his mind for a split second.

He was excited that tonight he was finally going to become a man. That small smile was soon replaced by a rather naughty one.

Music began to fill the entire church, signaling the beginning. Instead of a traditional organ, a grand piano was being played instead. It was playing a familiar tune; it was the tune he composed _specifically_ for Haru: it was now their wedding tune. Gokudera looked off to the side to see his sister playing it with great ease. She was happy for her brother, so it was her pleasure to play the piano at their wedding.

The music became louder and soon, his irregular breathing stopped, for he stopped breathing the moment he saw her.

She walked down the aisle dressed in a traditional Japanese wedding kimono; white with floral, lavender patterns, the hems and edges a slight darker purple. The kimono was being dragged across the floor, but every time she made a step forward, a little bit of ivory leg would be revealed through the front. Her short hair was decorated with lilacs at one side, and a few hair gems were placed here and there.

She didn't wear much make-up, or any really, for she didn't need it. The pink blush staining her cheeks were as natural as her smile.

The closer she walked to the front, the more her brown eyes sparkled in the sun.

It took a while for her to get to the altar, but Gokudera couldn't find it within himself to complain – he could stare at her forever.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world...

* * *

When she finally arrived at her place next to him, their eyes met for a moment. Those kind chocolate eyes met with tender emerald.

_'You look beautiful' _he mouthed to her. And if it couldn't have been more possible, her blush became even pinker.

Unfortunately, in order to fulfill the ceremony, they had to face the front, all the while having difficulty taking their eyes off one another.

Silence filled the room as Reborn read out loud.

"Today, we come on the first day of spring to bring together these two people, Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru, together in holy matrimony."

Of course, the couple couldn't help but steal small glances at each other during most of the speech. Before they knew it, they had to read their vows. Reborn turned to the dark haired woman first, nodding, she turned to face her groom.

"Gokudera Hayato, from the moment I met you, I always thought that you were an incompetent, rude, idiotic, selfish jerk. In fact, I still think that way about you."

His eyes widened. Was this really her vow? She was insulting him on his _wedding day_ – his own wife (or, soon-to-be, anyway).

"You smelt weird, you were violent, and you called me mean names."

His smile was smacked off his face.

"I hated you, and I never thought that we could ever be friends." She paused and began again, her voice now softened. "But over the years, for some really stupid reason... I started to see you as a man. You opened up to me, albeit very slowly. But deep down, you began to show me the real you... the sweet, kind man you really were. Before I even knew it myself, I realized I had fallen in love with you..."

Her eyes shone bright with passion, staring into his.

"When I met you, I never – _not once_ –imagined that I'd end up marrying you. Yet, here I am..."

She smiled, and he returned it.

"I really am a stupid woman..." She finished, voice tender like that of a spring day.

The joyful sobs in the crowd became noticeably louder. Lambo was crying a river.

When it was his turn to read aloud his vows, Gokudera slipped his hand in the inside of his tux. But to his surprise, he grasped nothing. His vows were missing.

_'No! I had them! I_ had_ them! Where are they?!'_ He thought, panic overcoming him. He had them written down in G script – edited, neat and everything!

If he announced he had forgotten it, he would be in deep trouble. He would ruin the most important day of Haru's life! He then thought of the worst possible situation; not getting any on his wedding night.

He _definitely_ did not want that.

Being a genius, he gathered his wits and tried to remember everything he wrote down. Unaware to him, Haru noticed his distress. However, she sighed and decided to brush it off once he cleared his throat, before 'reciting' his lines.

"Stupid woman..."

Bad start to the vow that would forever tie their fate...

"When we were young, I thought you were loud, annoying, obsessive... and loud..."

_'He said loud twice?' _She scoffed inwardly.

It was payback for what she said, so in a way, he was somewhat thankful he forgot his vows.

"Every single thing about you was annoying; your cosplay, your voice, your 'hahi'..." He lowered his voice before continuing, "_Especially_ your hahi..."

A small pause and he carried on, "Your face, your habit of eating too much cake, your curvy body, your dark hair. _Everything_ about you was annoying... But unfortunately for me, I fell in love with everything about you..."

Now he was genuinely speaking, from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you, you annoying, stupid woman..." Gokudera made no effort to hide his wide grin. He really was a smooth talker – another reason why Haru loved him.

"Miura Haru, do you take this man, Gokudera Hayato, to be your husband in sickness, in health; in poor, in wealth; for better, for worse; and 'til death do you part?" Reborn said, rather than asked. This man already knew the outcome, even years before it would actually happen.

"I do." She said with a smile.

"Gokudera Hayato, do you-"

"I do. I will take this stupid woman to be my lawfully wedded wife." He finished the rest of the sentence, leaving a smirk on the hitman's face.

"Then, by the power vested in me and the Vongola family, I now pronounce you, man and wife." And with that, the uproar from the crowd that followed was truly deafening.

Tsuna then handed Gokudera the diamond ring he was holding. The silver-haired man happily slipped the ring on her wedding finger. Haru in turn, gave Gokudera his. They stared at each other once more, and without them knowing, their hands traveled to join one another in place. Haru was very close to his face, but tilted her head to whisper in his ear.

"From today onwards... I will forever give up the name Miura Haru, and will happily take on the name of Gokudera Haru." She smiled against his ear.

"Gokudera Haru, huh?" He turned her chin with his free hand so that she may face him.

"I like the sound of that." he admitted sheepishly, causing them to both blush.

"You may now kiss the bride." Reborn ended.

They slowly closed the distance between them, lips meeting lips, signing the final contract.

And if the church couldn't get any louder, it just did.

Not wanting to let go, Haru tilted her head just a bit, allowing him to taste temptation. She teasingly licked his lips, forcing upon more temptation. Having enough, he forcefully deepened the kiss, falling into her temptation. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter, allowing herself to get closer, and he picked her up in response.

"Get in there Octopus-head!"

"That's my boy, Hayato!"

"Gokudera, you dog, you!"

He ignored the comments, focusing only on Haru. She was already in his arms, bridal style no less. He loved her, but with the kiss he was receiving right now, he just wanted to run to their room and-

She broke the kiss first, as both were in need of air. Face red from holding her breath, she panted for air in such a dignified way. She was a bride, after all.

'God...'

Gokudera meant that in ways more than one. She was so beautiful... He wanted to show her how much he loved her, then and there.

Unfortunately, before he was allowed to do that, they had a wedding reception to get through. He'd have to wait a while longer.

'Damn it...'

* * *

Everyone was now at the previously 'private' Vongola mansion. The wedding reception was to be held there; it was not going to be in a club, hall, or at some warehouse – no. The Vongola only had the best for their famiglia.

The main area was very spacious and was bathed in blue lights. There were flowers in vases, as well as streamers and balloons decorating the walls. A large wooden dance floor was in the center, surrounded by round tables, donned with white cloth, blue petals, and antique cutlery set up for the guests. On one side of the room stood a long table, covered with expensive delicacies (courtesy of Vongola.)

There was a table for the Vongola family, the Cavalone family, school friends, and others – even the Varia...

Being the center of attention, Gokudera and Haru sat at the front of the room along the grand table. At either side, they were surrounded by their beloved famiglia. The atmosphere of the room was warm and happy, as it should be.

The reception went on; people ate, talked and danced. Drinks were being drunk, and stories were being shared about the couple and how they got together. Everyone was having a good time and as for the newlyweds – they were having the time of their life.

The reception went on into the night.

* * *

The sound of a glass being tapped echoed throughout the entire room. It belonged to the one responsible for the event, the beloved Juudaime.

"I would like to make a toast, everyone!" he declared in a voice louder than his usual. The room silenced and all eyes were on the brunette. He held his glass high.

"I want to dedicate this toast to my right hand man and, even though it's only for today that I am his right hand man... I want to take this opportunity to say..." He looked to the rather embarrassed silverette.

"I'm very happy for you... and your wife." He finished, smiling proudly before drinking his glass whole.

Drunken giggles could be heard as everyone followed suit. Shouts of approval and joy also reverberated throughout the hall.

_"VOOOIII!"_

_"EXTREME!"_

But it came to a halt as it was time for something even more special. Reborn held the microphone as he changed the music on the stereo to something more upbeat, yet soft. A man stood up from the crowded seating, headed toward the bride with an extended hand.

"It's now time for the father-daughter dance!" Reborn announced.

Haru happily took her father's hand and they swayed to the middle of the blue lit dance floor. It was the moment – the last moment – that a daughter had to spend with her father as a girl. When they were to finish their dance, she would walk away a grown woman, happy and married.

People were crowding the floor to watch the father and daughter, as Gokudera remained in his seat, letting his wife enjoy herself. He was soon joined by the ero doctor.

"Hey there ya lucky son of a bitch!" exclaimed the now drunk ero doctor.

"Hello to you, too, Shamal." He greeted as he watched his teacher clumsily take a seat next to him and heartily slap the groom's back.

"My, my... you sure have good taste in women, my boy!" The doctor took another swig of his wine bottle as he watched Haru dance.

"Hehe! She's a keeper, that one!"

"Of course she's a keeper! I already married her!" The student responded, beginning to yell profanities at the idiot doctor. Ten years later, he had grown more mature, but whenever he's reunited with his idiot tutor, he couldn't help but revert back to a gave him a sincere grin.

"Hey... Hayato-kun..." Gokudera could smell the alcohol from his seat, the smell becoming stronger when Shamal wrapped a limp arm around the groom's shoulders. He looked at the groom with narrow eyes, Gokudera to expected a to hear a serious question.

"Did you do it yet?" So blunt, yet so straight forward, Gokudera couldn't help but choke on his spit.

"W-What?" he sputtered, the look on his red face clearly answering the question.

"So... She's still innocent, huh?" he asked, raising an inquiring brow.

"O-Of course, you idiot!"

"Heh... you managed to keep your hands off of her until your wedding night... you are a real gentleman. That's beautiful, you and she are still so... so innocent... but not for long..." Gokudera shrank a little bit as he saw a twinkle in Shamal's eye.

"Want some tips?" Was he hearing correctly? "'Cause I can give you some..." His eye twitched; he was used to getting advice from the older man, but never this type!

"I think you'll really like the dog position..."

Gokudera fell of his chair as he mentally asked himself, '_why?'_

Shamal was really shameless. Seeing his student like that added fuel to the fire.

"But... You look like someone who would enjoy the cat position more."

After that final line, Gokudera let his jaw drop, sending Shamal to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Hahaha! Hayato-kun's so shy!"

The annoyed groom rose from his seat and left the doctor to join the crowd.

_'Idiot...'_

He thought. But his curious mind got the better of him, and he imagined what the cat position would look like...

He mentally slapped himself.

* * *

The father-daughter dance had finished and they left the floor for everyone else to dance. The now father-in-law walked with his daughter in hand, and gave her to Gokudera.

"She's yours now; take good care of her..." He said, giving a gentle smile, leaving the newlyweds alone.

Haru, now in Gokudera's arms, sighed and happily snuggled her head in her husband's chest. They were both content in knowing they would forever make one another happy.

There were more women in the reception than men, so everyone had to take turns dancing with each other.

I-pin, in her pink Asian dress, was happily dancing with Fong, but was soon taken away to share a dance with her childhood friend. Because Lambo was taken, Hana was then taken by Ryohei to waltz, as Tsuna and Kyoko continued to slow waltz in harmony.

A commotion was soon heard on the other end of the room, but it was soon forgotten as Gokudera then asked Haru to dance for the umpteenth time that night.

"Care to dance with me..." He asked, bowing lowly. "... My wife?" He added, lifting his head to give her a smirk.

She giggled and gladly took his hand.

"It would be my pleasure..."

* * *

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, hand in hand, while his other hand was placed on the small of her back, and hers on his broad shoulder. Everyone made way to watch the couple dance. The lights around them dimmed for a fraction as they began their slow dance.

It reminded Haru of the time he taught her how to ballroom dance. She looked at her feet trying to remember the sequence, but her eyes quickly tore from the ground to look at the Italian's face. His index finger lifted her chin as his thumb smoothed over her rosy cheek.

"Just focus on me..." His said softly, his handsome face making her heart beat faster.

Yes. Even when they were already married, he could still make her feel this way.

"But, what if I step on your toes?" She whispered in a concerned voice.

"You can step on them all night, I don't care," He laughed. "And if you do, I'll just step on yours." He received one of her glares, but it was the loving glare she reserved only for him.

They continued to dance to the sound of the piano. Little by little, they got closer, only to share a small kiss.

They were content and happy...

If they could live out the rest of their lives with each other, just like this...

They could both die happy.

* * *

When the reception was all said and done, the newlyweds made a quick run to their suite. The door was swung open, and the sound of feverish kissing, soft sighs and moans, filled the room.

He carried his wife bridal style, just like he did earlier at the church. She wasn't heavy, for a person who ate cake all day (and nearly finished the wedding cake all by herself, mind you.) He shut the door with his foot and locked it. He stumbled towards the bed, but even in his state of mind, he was gentle when laying her down.

His hand supported her head while he seared her lips with a long tender kiss. His eyes roamed her flushed face: lustful brown eyes, pink lips, and rosy cheeks which would later turn red from the pleasure she's yet to receive. Her kimono slipped a little below her shoulder, revealing smooth ivory skin. Her chest rose up and down, and she caught her breath as he continued to stare at her with fiery passion visibly burning in his eyes. He just looked, and admired her wedding kimono for as long as he could – because she wouldn't be wearing it for long.

He smirked, silver bangs obscuring his eyes. He's been waiting for this moment for years. Now he'll happily take his wife as his, and finally become a man.

They held each other in a warm embrace and whispered three final words before they began their playful ministrations.

"_I love you_..."

**The end**

* * *

**writers notes; **as you can see... i've never been invited to a wedding...

FOREVER ALONE FACE

*sobs*

well i havent written humour in a while... romance is so addictive

ahhh shamal... i luv him so much... =w=

*just sees shamal ROFL-ing* *rofls with him*

i wanted to mention in the story, they played this wedding game-

its the game where the groom took off the womans lingery from under her dress...

but i couldn't bring myself to write it...

u'll have to use ur imagination...

maybe i'll write a sequel... *lemon forms in my head*

NUUUOOOOO! (i have a hard time writing smut as it is u pervs!)

ps (rambles) as the wedding was in japan, haru was wearing a wedding kimono, but with gokudera being italian, the wedding was held in a church

also i dunno where the japanese having weddings...

i also emphasized again... i have never been invited to a wedding... *sobs like a mofo*

(i apologize for the confusion) DX

oh and if ur wondering wat the commotion was in the room while the family were dancing...

it was the birth of an omake!

**OMAKE**

In her purple spaghetti strap dress, Chrome was looking everywhere but the man in front of her. Her face the many shades of red, which would have made the Crayola Company bankrupt. She was taking part in a slow dance with the infamous Hibari Kyoya. Her hands stiffly on his shoulder, while his hands firmly on her small waist.

Because people had to take turns dancing with the girls, her hand was soon taken away by a mysterious man.

"May I please have a turn to dance with my sweet Chrome-chan?" A certain pineapple-haired man asked while swaying her away into his arms. Her innocent face became a real dark red. She was soon swayed back into the skylark's arms.

"Keep your hands off of her, herbivore..."

The men's eyes met, electricity building. A fight then ensued as the father-daughter dance commenced.

Chrome ended up dancing with Hibird.

**OMAKE 2 - (Why? Coz I can.)**

For some reason Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin were asked to leave the room, because it was time for the adult part of the party to take place.

"Why? I want to play too!" Lambo said as he barged back into the room. The last thing he saw was Gokudera head reappear from the inside of Haru's kimono with red lingerie in his mouth, held in-between his teeth, with a naughty smile in place.

"Haru-nee!" Ahoushi fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood and tears.

**OMAKE 3 - (Is there more omake than the actual story?)**

Haru held her bouquet in her hands, preparing to throw it in the air for any lucky girl to catch. A group was present behind Haru, anxiously waiting. When it was thrown, it was thrown too far...

The lucky person who caught it, had beautiful long hair...

"VVVOOOIIII?!"

**OMAKE 4- (Yes, there is...)**

While looking through the wedding presents, Hayato couldn't help but take a peek inside one of them while Haru was eating cake at the table that displayed the many delicacies. He opened the one recognized as Shamal's. He regretted it. What has been seen cannot be unseen... And he walked away from the table, face as red as ever.

**THE END!**

**OLIVIAOTAKUSAMA101 LUVS U**

**LIKE GOKUDERA LUVS HARU**


End file.
